


Белая нить

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: — Покажи мне свои ладони.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)





	Белая нить

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6575624)

Аллура останавливается у открытых дверей тронного зала. Светлые флаги не добавляют праздничности: он кажется всё таким же холодным и недружелюбным. Лотор старался, она знает, но изменить отношение за один день невозможно.  
Ей понадобились фибы.

Лотор стоит возле пульта управления. Лиловая подсветка бросает на его усталое лицо тени, и она почти не узнаёт того, кто восхищался видами Орионта. Он протяжно выдыхает, и его плечи опадают, будто от навалившейся тяжести. Аллура делает шаг вперёд, и Лотор тут же оборачивается на звук.

— Принцесса?

Лотор улыбается ей, но в его улыбке нет ни капли искренности. Ничего удивительного. Она понимает.

— Решила узнать, всё ли в порядке.

Глупый вопрос, и навряд ли Лотор ответит на него честно. Аллура просто хочет проявить хоть немного участия: им не нужна новая война.

— Тебе не о чем волноваться. — Голос не имеет никакого цвета. Волноваться очень даже есть о чём. — Ох, я ведь так и не поздравил тебя с успехом на Орионте. Я понимал, что был недостоин, и даже не знаю, на что надеялся. Похоже, моя галра-часть всё же сильнее алтеанской.

— Не говори так! — Аллура подходит ближе и едва сдерживается, чтобы не коснуться пальцами еле заметных меток на его скулах. Лотор тихо смеётся.

— Ты слишком добрая.

— Проверим это на арене?

— Нет, я сейчас слегка не в форме.

Его рука вздрагивает, но остаётся на месте. Механический жест, инстинктивная попытка прикрыть самое уязвимое место. Наверное, он повредил плечо, когда…  
Аллура видела эту битву и не имела ни малейшего понятия, что следует сказать в качестве поддержки. В том, что Лотору она нужна, сомнений не было никаких.

— Покажи мне свои ладони.

— Что?

— Ладони. Я попробую кое-что сделать.

Лотор снимает перчатки и поворачивает запястья. Аллуру радует, что он не выглядит настороженным. Либо он достаточно убедительный актёр, либо она смогла заслужить его доверие.  
Ладони Аллуры зависают над ладонями Лотора, не касаясь кожи. Она прикрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на энергии внутри себя, направляет её к рукам, желая поделиться. Когда Аллура открывает глаза, то видит, как на высоких скулах светятся нежные сиреневые метки.

— Твои метки… — тихо начинает Лотор.

— Твои тоже. — Она улыбается. — Лучше посмотри сюда.

Из её пальцев тянется свет, окутывает запястья, гладит кожу тонкими лучами. Лотор часто моргает, и впервые за эти долгие минуты его улыбка становится искренней.

— Это ведь?..

— Магия Алтеи. Белый Лев показал мне.

— Восхитительно!

Лотор чуть подаётся вперёд и мажет кончиками пальцев по ладони Аллуры. Свет исчезает, и момент тоже.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Ничего страшного. — Аллура заправляет выпавшую прядь за ухо и всё же касается его меток. — Я хотела увидеть их снова.

Коммуникатор, встроенный в перчатку Аллуры, спасает от возникшей неловкости.

— Кажется, я нужна на корабле.

— Конечно, — Лотор улыбается. — Буду рад увидеться в любое время.

***

— Как я и говорил — ты слишком добрая.

Аллура его не слышит, конечно: она наверняка уже вернулась на Олкарион со своими паладинами.  
Лотор тратит последние силы на то, чтобы наполнить один из амулетов Хонервы остатками алтейской магии. Когда он смотрит на своё отражение в полированной панели, то больше не видит света меток. Лотор касается их осторожно — ровно там, где касалась Аллура — и почему-то чувствует себя виноватым.

Лотор надеется, что она поймёт.

**Author's Note:**

> Меня прибило сезоном, окей?


End file.
